Taming Hogwarts: Sorcerer’s Stone
by digiwriter1392
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. Book 1. The Digimon Tamers have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Read and learn about their adventures, and how they change the lives of the students of Hogwarts forever. Read&Review Flames Welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Owls

**Digi-writer: Hello everyone and welcome to my latest story.**

_**Kisa: And this one is even crazier than any other she has written.**_

**DW: For those of you who are new to my stories, this is Kisa, my crazy muse.**

_**Kisa: I'm not crazy, you are.**_

**DW: Anywoo, this as a Harry Potter-Digimon crossover. If you don't like them, please don't read this.**

_**Kisa: Digi-writer1392 does not own Harry Potter or Digimon.**_

**DW: Now enjoy this and don't forget to review once your done reading!**

**Bold: **My comments

_**Bold/Italic: **_Kisa's comments

Underline: Letters

_Italic:_ Telephone conversations

' . . . ': Thoughts

" . . . ": Talking

**Taming Hogwarts: Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter One: Owls**

Six months ago, the world was slowly encased in a growing red mass called the D-Reaper. The center located in West Shinjuku, at a building called Hypnos.

A group of children battled this entity, with the help of the Monster Makers and their digimon partners.

There were called the Digimon Tamers. But four of the Tamers were different from the others.

They could combine with their digimon.

As Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon they bravely fought against the D-Reaper. The battle lasted for weeks and in the end the four were able to reduce the D-Reaper to its most primitive form.

After the D-Reaper's defeat, the digimon left, and the Tamers believed their adventures were at an end.

But for four of them, their adventures were only just beginning.

For right now an owl is bound for each of their homes. Each with a letter addressed in green ink.

Mr. T. Matsuki

Mr. J. Wong

Ms. R. Nonaka

Mr. R. Akiyama

For there is never truly an end, only new beginnings.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eleven year old Takato Matsuki stared out the window of his room, sighing heavily. He was bored. He didn't realize how boring his life was until after the digimon had left. And now he was bored beyond belief. It seemed his life was now composed of home (and the bakery), school, and biweekly tests at Hypnos.

He sighed again and returned to his notebook, inside of which he was drawing all of the Tamer Digimon and their evolutions. He had finished all of Guilmon's evolutions and he was starting Terriermon's stats.

He was finishing the tips of the small digimon's ears when he thought he heard a faint tapping. He paused in his work, only to find the taping had stopped.

He resumed his drawing, only to have the tapping resume. But this time when he paused in his work, the tapping continued.

He looked up at his window to see a large owl sitting outside his window. It was brown and held in it's beak a large yellow envelope.

Takato stared for a moment before opening the window, and then let the owl fly inside. It flew over to his desk and dropped the letter on his notebook. Then it turned and landed gracefully on the headboard of his bed.

He picked up the letter and found it was addressed to him. Written perfectly in green ink was:

Mr. T. Matsuki

Bedroom above store

Matsuki Bakery

West Shinjuku, Japan

On the back was a crest of some sort. A lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger surrounded a large letter 'H'. He slowly opened the envelope and found the letter inside was written in the same green ink.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Matsuki,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

Takato stared at the letter, trying to take it in. 'This is either a very convincing dream or some kind of prank from Kazu and Kenta.'

The owl, fed up from lack of response, flew over and bit Takato on the hand. It then returned to its perch, glaring at Takato.

Takato blinked, staring at his hand. "So much for this being a dream" he mumbled.

He then pulled out the second sheet in the envelope, and began to read that.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bangshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

'So much for this being a prank. There's no way Kazu and Kenta could come up with something like this.'

Then, he heard the bakery phone ring. He rushed to answer it. "Matsuki Bakery. How can I-"

"_GOGGLEHEAD!"_

"R-rika. What is it?"

"_There is an owl in my room and I'm sure you have something to do with it."_

"Does this owl have a letter?"

"_Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"_

"Well, I got one too."

"_So?"_

"Um. . . It's easier if you just read it."

There was a sound of a muffled hoot, and then the shuffling of papers. _"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and- Gogglehead is this a joke?"_

"Keep reading."

Rika read the letter that was almost identical to Takato's; the only difference was the name.

"_I'll call Jeri and hero-boy and you call Henry and the idiot squad. Maybe one of them got a letter too."_

"Where should we meet?"

"_The shed where the portal opened."_

"Okay. Two o'clock, right?"

"_Right."_

There was then a click and the monotone hum signaling that Rika had hung up the phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, you haven't seen any owls lately?"

"_Sorry Takato, but I haven't seen anything. Try Kazu, he might have seen one."_

"Thanks Kenta, but I already asked him."

"_Okay."_

"Bye Kenta"

"_Bye Takato"_

Takato returned the receiver to its cradle. 'Kazu and Kenta haven't seen any. I just have to hope Henry has.'

He then picked up the receiver and proceeded to dial Henry's number. It rang twice before he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Henry, it's Takato. Now I know this sounds crazy, but have you seen any owls lately?"

"_. . ." _Silence greeted him.

"Uh, Henry?"

"_Let me guess, you got invited to Hogwarts too."_

"Too? Do you mean-"

"_Yes, I got a letter."_

"Okay, Rika and I-""

"_Wait, Rika got one too?"_

"Yes. Any way, Rika and I planned to meet at Guilmon's shed at two"

"_I'll be there."_

"Okay"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Takato, Henry, and Rika were joined by a fourth person, Ryo.

"Okay, so this is a magic school, but why were we invited? None of us can do magic." Rika stated.

"We are Tamers." Ryo stated.

"Yes but if this school was inviting Tamers, why didn't Jeri, Kazu and Kenta get invited too?" Takato asked.

"Bio-merging." Henry blurted out.

"Huh?" The Tamers asked in unison.

"We were the only ones to bio-merge with our digimon." Henry explained.

"You have a point there Henry." Ryo replied.

"Okay, so should we write back?" Takato asked.

"Why not?"

So the four Tamers pulled out pieces of paper and pens (both from Takato), and wrote a message for the mysterious school.

We'd like to attend.

Little did they know that by attending, they would change the lives of many forever, changing the future for all, human and digimon alike.

**To be continued**

**DW: Well, what do you all think? Should I continue? Let me know!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Digi-writer: Thanks to YoU RoCk StAr, All-hail-princess-B, anon3m1c3, sky7228, Puma.Neko, and Sumire Mayonaka for reviewing Chapter 1. I am glad to know you all like my story so far.**

_**Kisa: I'm amazed anyone even likes this.**_

**DW: Be nice you. Now do the disclaimer!**

_**Kisa: Digi-writer1392 does not own digimon or Harry Potter.**_

**DW: Now enjoy the second chapter of my story!**

**Bold: **My comments

_**Bold/Italic: **_Kisa's comments

Underline: Letters

_Italic:_ English

' . . . ': Thoughts

" . . . ": Talking

**Taming Hogwarts: Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter Two: Preparations**

On the opposite side of the world, Albus Dumbledore sat inside his office looking over three different letters. One of which was from the school's gamekeeper, Hagrid.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given Harry his letter.

Taking him to buy his things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well. 

Hagrid

The Professor smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling, Harry Potter would be safe with Hagrid.

The second letter was from the four Japanese children. In their home they were known as the Tamers, but at Hogwarts they would be normal students. At least they hoped they would.

Their letter was simple, accepting attendance at Hogwarts. He would have to send a member of the Hogwarts staff to bring them to London.

The final letter, however, was important. It was from an old student. One who had his wand snapped in half after his illegal tampering with muggle computers.

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

The children that had been affected by my work are coming to your school. I must warn you that while there appears to be nothing now, there will be side effects. They will slowly develop. This will affect their magic, but it will not be a hindrance. I believe this will make their magic more powerful than it was originally. I would appreciate it if you kept you eye on the known Tamers attending Hogwarts. Also, keep your eyes open. There may be more Tamers at Hogwarts.

Tao

Professor Dumbledore stared at the letter for a moment. Then he pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing his reply.

Tao,

I will heed your advice. Be sure to keep you eye on the Tamer in your area. We don't want her opening another portal to the Digital World, now do we?

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Be sure to tell the Armored Tamer of his wizarding heritage. 

He then sealed the letter and called over the red-gold bird that sat on a perch next to his desk.

The phoenix hopped onto the old man's desk and looked at Dumbledore expectantly. Dumbledore held up the letter. "Fawkes, I need you to take this to Tao."

Fawkes chirped in agreement, before grabbing the letter and disappearing in a whirl of flames.

The last ember had barely disappeared when the office door was opened and two men walked in.

"You called Headmaster?" The taller of the two asked.

"Why yes, Severus, Filius. I have a favor to ask of you."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Tamers received another letter less than a week after the first.

Dear Mr. Matsuki, **(Or Wong, Akiyama, Ms. Nonaka. Depending on the letter.)**

A member of the Hogwarts staff will be coming on August 1st to escort you to Diagon Alley. 

Albus Dumbledore 

It was the day the letter specified, but there was not sign of this member of the Hogwarts staff.

At least, not at any of the Tamer's households.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mitsuo Yamaki walked into his office, under the pretense of doing some much needed phone calls.

He wasn't even inside for a minute when he walked back out and spoke to his assistant. "Riley, why are there two men wearing dresses in my office?" he asked with forced calm.

Riley looked up, blinking. "What?"

"There are two men in my office and I want to know why they are there."

Riley looked over Yamaki's shoulder, "do you mean those two?"

For behind Yamaki was none other than Severus Snape and Filius Flitwick. Snape looked normal _**(for him)**_, with his greasy black hair, hooked nose, and billowing black robes. Flitwick was wearing purple robes and a sheepish expression.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know how we could contact Takato Matsuki, Jenrya Wong, Rika Nonaka, and Ryo Akiyama?"

Yamaki turned to Riley and Talley, both of whom were staring at the two men. "Get the Tamers here NOW."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Tamers arrived less than a half an hour later. Professor Flitwick smiled at the four. "You are Takato Matsuki, Jenrya Wong, Rika Nonaka, and Ryo Akiyama, correct?"

Ryo, Rika, and Takato all turned towards Henry. "Jenrya?"

Henry turned pink. "I . . . uh . . . prefer Henry."

Professor Snape muttered something under his breath.

Flitwick turned towards the other teacher. _"What did you say, Severus?"_

Snape glared at Flitwick, _"stop with the pleasantries. We have to get back to London __now__."_

The four Tamers stared at the two men with stunned expressions on their faces.

Flitwick turned towards the Tamers, "based on your expressions, none of you speak English, correct?"

The Tamer nodded numbly. Flitwick smiled, "well, that's easy to fix. Do you have anything you keep on your person's at all times?"

At once the Tamers held out their D-Arcs **(That's what their called, right? Or is it D-power? I'm not sure.)**.

Flitwick inspected the devices. "Very unusual, but I think the spell will work. But I'll have to make it so these little things will function at Hogwarts, this will take more time than I planned."

He then pulled out his wand and began muttering in Latin. After nearly ten minutes, the devices glowed gold, then silver.

The Tamers inspected their D-Arcs **(D-powers?)** they looked the same as before, except for a small sliver button, positioned at the top of the devices, with a tiny gold pattern on it.

Flitwick indicated the button, "you can press that to activate the translation spell. That way you can speak in your native tongue when outside your classes. Now, activate the spell and grab hold of this." Flitwick then pulled out a long metal pole.

Snape gripped the pole, and then glared at the Tamers as if to say, 'hurry up'. The tamers hurried to follow Flitwick's instructions.

"_Three . . . Two . . . One . . . Now." _And the Tamers simultaneity felt a tug at their navel and was pulled backwards, spinning through space.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they stopped spinning, the Tamers found themselves facedown on an old wooden floor. Snape and Flitwick were both still standing.

With a whirl of his cloak, Snape turned and headed towards the door. For the first time he spoke to the Tamers, _"Get off the floor and follow me."_

The four hurried to their feet and followed the teacher, with Flitwick bringing up the rear. They walked through the old building, ending up at what appeared to be a pub.

It had less than a dozen people inside, but the one who stuck out the most was the toothless old man behind the bar.

"_Severus! Filius! You two missed it! Yesterday Harry Potter was here! __THE__ Harry Potter!"_

Snape ignored the man and kept on walking. Flitwick, on the other hand, stopped for a moment. _"Sorry Tom, but we have to escort these students to Diagon Alley."_

Tom smiled his toothless smile. "_Of course, of course. Good luck at Gringotts. I think something happened yesterday."_

"_Thanks Tom."_ And then the children and the two professors walked out the back door.

They ended up in an empty back lot, with trash cans and a brick wall surrounding the lot.

Takato decided to ask what all the Tamers were thinking about. _"Um . . . excuse me sirs . . . but who's Harry Potter?"_

Snape ignored Takato, tapping at the wall with his wand and muttering to himself.

Flitwick sighed, _"Someone rather famous here. Don't worry; you'll meet him at Hogwarts. He'll be in your year." _

Snape then rapped the wall with his wand. The brick he hit wiggled, and moved to the side, with many other bricks following suit.

When the bricks stopped moving, a street full of people and shops could be seen through the newly-made archway.

"_Welcome children, to Diagon Alley."_

**To be continued**

**DW: Don't forget to review everyone!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Digi-writer: Thank you to TrialAndError123456, digi harpy, sky7228, su-pa kawaii, Puma.Neko, and Crazyeight for reviewing Chapter 2.**

_**Kisa: I am amazed so many people like this.**_

**DW: I'm also really sorry that it took so long for me to update. I was at camp for a week, and then my grandmother was in the hospital. My older brother was in the hospital twice. (They're both fine, by the way.) And since the laptop I use belongs to him, I have limited computer time. **

_**Kisa: Plus considering school is starting back up next week, the crazy-lady will not update very often.**_

**DW: Kisa. Disclaimer. Now.**

_**Kisa: Crazy-lady does not own Harry Potter or Digimon.**_

**DW: And on with the show!**

**Bold: **Digi-writer's comments

_**Bold/Italic: **_Kisa's comments

Underline: From Sorcerer's Stone

_Italic:_ Japanese

' . . . ': Thoughts

" . . . ": Talking

**Taming Hogwarts: Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**

Professor Snape took off, heading down the crowded street. Flitwick followed, motioning for the Tamers to do the same.

The four followed quickly, staring at all of the people and shops. The people were in small groups, whispering to each other. One batty old woman was yelling, "It's true! I shook Harry Potter's hand!!!"

At the end of the street, there was a large marble building. "Welcome to Gringotts, the wizard's bank" Flitwick squeaked. "This bank is one of the safest places in the wizarding world."

They walked up the steps, seeing two bronze doors, and standing on either side of the door, were two small creatures dressed in red and gold.

"Uh . . . Professors?" Ryo asked.

Flitwick smiled, "yes Mr. Akiyama?"

"Um . . . What are those?"

"Why they are goblins."

"GOBLINS?" Came the yell of four shocked voices.

"Yes, goblins. They run the bank here. Very clever little devils, you never want to break a deal with one of them."

Bowing, the goblins let the group of six pass, only to find themselves in front of a pair of silver doors. Engraved on the doors was a message.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more that treasure there. **(Pages 72-73)**

A pair of goblins bowed them through the second pair of doors onto the interior of the bank.

There were many goblins, sitting on high stools behind a long counter, each doing various tasks. The hall was surrounded by doors, and goblins were showing the few people inside to the hall through the many doors.

They passed what looked like a reporter, "so what was stolen?"

The goblin straitened, "the vault in question was emptied earlier that day. But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." **(Pages 141-142)**

They walked over to a goblin with a plaque if front of his stool reading _**'Exchanges'**_.

The goblin looked down his long nose at the teens and teachers. "Yes?"

Flitwick smiled, _**(He does that a lot)**_ "We will need to exchange Japanese yen for wizarding money."

He then gestured towards the four and Takato and Ryo hurried to pull out their money from their bags. **(Did I mention those? Each Tamer has a backpack with basic stuff in them. Kind of like when they went to the Digital World, but with out the bread.)**

Henry and Rika, on the other hand, each pulled out a small gold key; Henry from his pocket and Rika from a thin gold chain that hung around her neck.

The goblin grabbed their keys, inspecting them. He disregarded Henry's key quickly, but he stared in awe at Rika's key. Snape raised an eyebrow at the goblin's strange behavior, "is there a problem?"

The goblin snapped out of its stupor. "No, there is no problem. I just did not expect- Griphook!" _**(Digi-writer does not own Griphook, because this is the same one that took Harry to his vault the day before!)**_

Griphook was yet another goblin. The teller handed Griphook the two keys, "lead these two to vaults 7 and 145."

Griphook's eyes went wide, and then he nodded. "Follow me," he squeaked. Henry, Rika and Snape _**(coughProfessorcough)**_ followed the goblin, who led them trough a door.

Takato and Ryo each handed their money to the remaining goblin, who exchanged it for gold, silver, and bronze coins of various sizes. "The gold ones are Galleons," Flitwick explained. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, its easy enough." **(Page 75)**

By then Rika, Henry, and Professor Snape **(see, I did it this time!) **had returned, the last two looking a little green.

Takato, Rika, Henry, and Ryo all reached for their D-Arcs **(I like D-Arc better)** and pushed on the button Flitwick had mentioned earlier.

Takato looked at Henry worriedly, _"You okay?"_

Henry shook his head. _"I am never doing that again."_

Rika scoffed, _"don't tell me you got sick from __that__, bunny-boy."_

"_What happened?"_ Ryo asked.

"_We went on some carts. Sure they went fast but it wasn't that bad." _

Henry groaned. _"Says you."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Their first stop was the Apothecary (inside of which the Tamers became nauseous from the horrible smell) for potion supplies.

They also purchased the necessary pewter cauldron, scales, and a collapsible brass telescope for each of the Tamers.

A squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve **(Page 76)** fitted the four into their school uniforms (along with explaining the basic of the school houses. Rika exclaimed that she didn't care what house she was in, as long as it was far away from Ryo.)

Their second-to-last stop was a shop called Flourish and Blotts. The shop itself was lined with books, all of various sizes and colors.

Rika disappeared the moment they entered, and was found later with her face buried in a rather large book titled Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. **(Page 80)**

The grin on her face was rather frightening as she exclaimed, "I would love to use one of these on the idiot squad." To which Flitwick responded, rather nervously, "Magic is not allowed to be used on or near muggles, Miss Nonaka."

But Rika merely shrugged, "then I'll use them on hero-boy." Ryo took several steps backwards, looking startled.

Professor Snape took the book from Rika, closed it, and returned it to its stand. "Try again in about three years, this kind of magic is too advanced for someone your age."

Rika's smirk grew as Ryo went pale.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Their final stop was a narrow, shabby shop. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. **(Page 82)**

The inside of the shop was dusty, with piles of boxes stacked on shelves all around the inside.

A soft, misty voice floated through the room, "good afternoon."

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. **(Page 82)**

His eyes, unblinking looked at each Tamer in turn, when his eyes landed on Takato they seemed to widen for a moment. "Hazard" he whispered in awe.

But before any of the Tamers could comment, his attention was on Professor Snape, the look of surprise gone from his silvery orbs. "Ah, Severus Snape. Ten and a half inches made of willow correct?" Snape merely nodded, looking like he was sucking on a lemon.

The two's staring contest lasted for only a moment, before Ollivander turned his gaze towards Flitwick. "And yours was seven and three quarter inches, made of oak, perfect for charms." _**(Of course his wand is perfect for charms! He's the charms teacher at Hogwarts!)**_**(Oh shut up.)**

From his pocket he pulled a long tape measure. He motioned towards Rika, "Ladies first." Rika stiffly walked forwards. "Now which is your wand arm?"

Rika only glared at the man. "Your dominate arm please." The red-head stuck out her right arm, still glaring at the older man.

Ollivander began to measure Rika's arm, speaking to the Tamers as he worked. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's," He inclined his head towards Rika, "or witch's wand." **(Page 83-84)**

It was at that point that the Tamers realized that the tape measure was measuring Rika's spiky ponytail on its own accord. Ollivander himself was walking amongst the shelves, pulling out boxes, examining them and then returning them to their shelves.

He seemed to find the one he was looking for; he walked back holding out a wand, which he handed to Rika. "Ebony and dragon heartstring nine inches, give it a wave."

Rika took the wand and waved it lazily. Nothing happened.

Ollivander stared at them, longer than the first time. "You are all Tamers, aren't you." It was not a question, but a statement. The Tamers nodded numbly. "A moment."

Ollivander then walked to the back of his shop. There were a few moments of shuffling, and then they heard a crash. Ollivander then walked back to the front; in his arms were four boxes: red-gold, navy blue, light blue, and green. Each box matched the colors of the Tamers D-Arcs.

Ollivander handed the Tamers the wands, and the four _**(feeling like idiots, I bet) **_waved the wands, each getting a different reaction.

Rika was surrounded by purple crystal shards. **(Similar to Sakuyamon's Amethyst Wind attack.) **Ryo was surrounded in what appeared to be data, and Henry was enclosed in small balls of green light. Takato was surrounded by red and white feathers.

As the lights (or in Takato's case, feathers) disappeared, Flitwick burst into applause.

Ollivander stared at the Tamers with his big misty eyes. "Very unusual your wands. An old student of Hogwarts gave me the cores. I believe his name was Gorou Mizuno." **(Shibumi)**

He then began to wrap up the wands. He took Ryo's and looked at it lovingly, "Nine and a half inches, made of oak and with a hair from the beard of a very powerful dragon." _**(Three guesses on which dragon it is.)**_

Rika's wand was 'eleven and a quarter inches, made of cherry wood and with the hair of a noble tiger as its core.' **(coughBaihumoncough)**

Henry received a wand that was 'ten and three eights of an inch, made of dogwood _**(he he dogwood)**_ and with a leaf from the back of a giant tortoise as its core." _**(And that tortoise is our favorite two-headed Irish/Scottish sovereign.)**_

And Takato's wand was 'ten and three quarter inches, made of maple, and with a phoenix feather core.' **(Our favorite firebird) **_**(What about Birdramon?)**_**(I mean, from the Tamers series.)**

Each Tamer paid seven gold Galleons for their wands, and then left the shop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It had been almost a month since they had arrived at Diagon Alley. The four Tamers had returned home long enough to say goodbye to their parents. The rest of their time was spent exploring the shops in Diagon Alley and reading their course books. _**(I bet I know which they did more of.)**_**(Oh shut up.)**

The Tamers had considered getting a pet, but couldn't bring themselves to buy one. (Henry had said that they didn't want to replace their partners.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They were meeting in Rika's room the night before they were to go to Hogwarts. _**(Couldn't you have just said August 31st?) **_**(That's enough out of you.)**

"_Hey guys?"_

"_Yeah Takato?"_

"_Let's promise something."_

"_What?"_

"_Let's promise that no matter what happens this year we stay friends."_

"_Sure" _**(Henry)**

"_Of course." _**(Ryo)**

"_Since when are you such a sap gogglehead?" _**(Rika)**

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

**To be continued.**

**DW: And the next chapter will have Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione! Onwards to the Hogwarts Express!**

_**Kisa: Let me out of here!**_

**DW: Not until you learn to shut up!**

_**Kisa: I'll be good crazy-lady! Just please let me out of your brother's closet!**_

**DW: Don't forget to review everyone! Now where was that book . . .? **

_**Kisa: Wait! Don't leave me here!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Hogwarts Express and Sorting

**Digi-writer: Thank you to Enigma Starflare, Hatake-Haruno Kozumy, Puma.Neko, BandGeek95, TrialAndError123456, digi harpy, Marie Ravenclaw, Not a Member, and Tails Kitsune for reviewing chapter 3. And also that you Sasori-Korasu-chan (my baka kohai) for finally reviewing Chapters 1 and 2.**

_**Kisa: Also, Crazy-lady is sorry for taking so long in updating! She has been busy writing her other story.**_

**DW: I was just on a roll with that one and I had little inspiration for this one. (Glares at Kisa)**

_**Kisa: How is your mind taking a vacation my fault?**_

**DW: Shut up and do the disclaimer.**

_**Kisa: (Holds up a sign) Digi-writer1392 does not own Harry Potter. Otherwise the series would have never have been finished. She also does not own Digimon Tamers. **_

_**  
**_**DW: Enjoy the nice long chapter.**

**Bold: **Digi-writer's comments

_**Bold/Italic: **_Kisa's comments

**Bold/Underline:** Sorting Hat

Underline: From Sorcerer's Stone

_Italic:_ Japanese

' . . . ': Thoughts

" . . . ": Talking

**Taming Hogwarts: Sorcerer's Stone**

**Chapter Four: Hogwarts Express and Sorting**

"_Let me get this straight. Those two kooks want us to run into a brick wall." _The three boys flinched at Rika's bluntness.

Henry sighed, _"That's what the instructions say Rika." _

Rika's dark purple eyes stared at the wall, and then she returned her gaze to the half-Chinese boy next to her. _"I knew this was a prank." _

The four Tamers had woken early, eaten breakfast; made sure they had packed everything, and left for the station. On their way out Tom had given them an envelope, saying that it was from Professors Snape and Flitwick with instructions on how to get to the station. To say the Tamers were confused by the instructions was an understatement. With fifteen minutes till the train left for Hogwarts, the Tamers were rushed.

Ryo smirked, _"What's the matter Rika, sacred?"_

Rika twitched, _"WHAT DID YOU SAY AKIYAMA?"_

Takato looked around at the station at the many people who were staring at the mismatched group. _"Uh . . . guys? People are staring."_

"_Well what do you expect? Four Japanese kids are standing in front of a brick wall arguing." _Ryo said laughing.

Henry looked around at the small group, "_We have less than fifteen minutes to get on that train. So who wants to go first?"_

The three boys turned their gaze towards the only female in their group. Ryo smiled a little too sweetly, _"Ladies first."_

Rika let out a low growl. _"Alright fine." _She then took a firm hold on her cart, turned towards the wall and ran for it headfirst. But when she almost collided with it, she disappeared.

Ryo followed her, then Takato, and finally Henry.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The train had left the station and the four Tamers were trying to find a seat. The entire train was packed.

As they reached the back of the train, they saw red-headed twin boys standing in front of a compartment door, speaking to its occupants.

"Listen, we're going to the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," a voice mumbled.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later then."

"Bye," said two voices. The twins slid the compartment door closed behind them. **(Page 98)**

The two turned around, facing the Tamers. The first twin looked at the Tamers and smiled, "'Ello, first years?"

They nodded, even Takato who had forgotten to turn on his translation spell.

The second twin smiled, "Love to chat, but we should get going. See you at Hogwarts!" And with that the two walked off.

Takato went up to the door and knocked, _"Excuse me. . ." _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 (Harry and Ron's standpoint)**

The twins had left and Ron looked like he wanted to ask something, but before he could, a soft knock could be heard.

"_Sumi-masen."_ The speaker was a boy about the same age as Ron and Harry. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a blue tee-shirt over it, grey pants, and green and white sneakers. Hanging on his left hip was a strange white device with a circular gold rim around the small black screen, a crimson ribbon held it in place. He had short, messy brown hair that was held out of his face by a pair of blue and yellow goggles. His eyes were red-brown, almost crimson. On his back was a small yellow backpack.

"Wrong language Gogglehead." Behind him was a girl, her hair pulled into a spiky ponytail. Blond steaks were spread throughout the bright red, though it was not as bright as Ron's. Her eyes were a startling purple, glaring at the boy next to her. She wore a white shirt with a dark blue heart, a yellow scarf, and jeans. She also wore red steel-toe sneakers, and a light tan, almost white, trench-coat. A brown belt hung loosely off her hips and attached to it was a device similar to the other boy's, except the ring and ribbon were both blue.

'Gogglehead' blinked, _"Nani?"_ _**(What?)**_

A sigh was heard and a tan hand reached around the girl, pressing a button on the 'Gogglehead's' device.

The owner of the arm was a boy with very oriental features. He had dark blue-black hair and stormy grey eyes. He wore an orange vest over a black long-sleeved shirt, brown pants, and grey and yellow sneakers. White wristbands peaked out from underneath the shirt and a white bag hung over his shoulder. On his hip was a device like the other two's, but unlike the girl's, the ring and ribbon were green.

'Gogglehead's' face turned slightly pink, "Sorry about that. I keep forgetting to activate it. I was wondering if we could sit here. Everywhere else is packed."

The girl snorted, "You are such an airhead Gogglehead. At least it's not hot air like hero-boy here."

'Hero-boy' was the last of the group. He was slightly taller than the girl, with a deep tan, spiky dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He wore an orange turtleneck sweater with dark orange sleeves, khaki pants and grey sneakers. On his hip was a device like the others, except the base was blue, the ring white and the ribbon was black.

Ron stared at the group, his jaw open slightly. Harry wasn't fairing much better. Finally, the two closed their mouths with an audible 'snap'. "Sure you can sit here."

'Gogglehead' sat down next to Ron. "I'm Takato, that's Rika." The girl snorted and sat down next to the door. "This is Henry." Takato said as the oriental boy sat down next to him. "And that's-"

"Ryo Akiyama." 'Hero-boy' said as he sat in-between Harry and Rika. "And don't mind the Wildcat here. She's just upset that we had her run at a wall."

'Wildcat' aka Rika punched 'Hero-boy' aka Ryo in the back of the head.

"I'm Harry and that's Ron." Silence fell over the group, at least for a moment.

It was Harry who broke the uncomfortable silence, "Are all your family wizards Ron?"

"Err- yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible- well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. **(Page 99)**

Harry saw this and quickly changed the subject, "What about you four? Where are you from, 'cause I know that what Takato was saying earlier wasn't English."

"Well- ah- we're from Japan. West Shinjuku actually, it's an area of Tokyo." Takato said.

"Japan? Aren't there magic schools there?" Ron asked.

Takato shrugged, "Donno, we didn't even know about magic until we got the letters."

"Oh, so your muggle-borns?" Ron asked.

"Muggle-born?" Five voices echoed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What's a muggle-born?" Ryo asked.

"It's a person born from non-magic parents."

Henry flinched. Takato turned towards him, worried, "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. So what's England like? We haven't been here that long."

The topic lasted for a while, with the group exchanging stories of their homes. This evolved into other topics, which lasted them for most of the train ride.

But, their ride didn't go without interruptions.

The first was in the form of the snack cart. Harry and Ryo were quick to buy food. Takato, on the other hand, pulled out some loaves of bread. He had claimed that they were made with a 'special recipe' and when Harry had tired one he had found that it was filled with peanut butter.

The second was a boy asking if they had seen his toad. No one had.

The third was the toadless boy again, along with a rather bossy girl, she too asked about the toad. But not before chattering up a storm and introducing herself as Hermione Granger. Needless to say Rika did not like her.

The forth was in the form of a rather pale boy and two larger boy (who looked similar to apes). He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy and his companions were Crabbe and Goyle. He then proceeded to insult nearly everyone in the room. Rika nearly threw him out of the room. No one in the room liked Malfoy much.

After that Hermione had returned, she informed the occupants that the train would be arriving soon.

Rika spent several minutes afterwards saying that if she ended up in the same house as Malfoy, Ryo, or Hermione, she would kill something.

Her friends didn't seem to think she was joking.

They arrived at the castle pretty quickly. Once inside they were led to the Great Hall by Professor McGonagall.

To say that the tamers were anxious was an understatement.

Professor McGonagall then placed a three legged stool in front of the hall. And on the stool she placed an ancient hat.

And to the surprise of the first-years, the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind:_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" _**(Pages 117-118)**

Most of the first-years were relieved, but some were still slightly nervous.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott Hannah!" **(Page 119)**

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Akiyama, Ryo!"

Ryo confidentially walked up to the front, the hat had barely touched his head when it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Rika groaned.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

It continued on for a while, until. . . "Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

This time both Rika and Ron both groaned.

A few more names were called, then. . . "Malfoy, Draco!"

Like Ryo, the hat had barely touched Malfoy's head before yelling, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Matsuki, Takato!"

Takato walked up to the front, ignoring the many whispers about his goggles, and put on the hat.

'**Very interesting mind you have here.'**

Takato jumped, 'who are you?!'

A laugh was heard, **'I am the Sorting Hat. And I must say I am very impressed. To have gone through so much. I am sorry for your loss.'**

'My loss?'

'**Your partner, Guilmon.'**

'Oh.'

'**Your strength is most impressive. Your heart as well as your body. And. . . Oh dear.'**

'WHAT?'

'**I'd watch your temper. I don't want to see the consequences of your rage. And don't worry, you shall see Guilmon soon.'**

'Are you saying-'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Numbly, Takato took off the hat and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Ryo.

"Nonaka, Rika!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ryo and Takato looked at each other with wide eyes. "I'll be amazed if Malfoy isn't in the hospital by the end of the week." Ryo muttered.

"Agreed."

Several more people were called, then- "Potter, Harry!"

Muttering filled the room, and the students watched the hat in awe. After a few moments of silence, the Sorting Hat finally yelled. . . "GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheer that followed was the loudest one yet.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wong, Jenrya!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall left the room with the hat and stool and the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" **(Page 123)**

Food instantly appeared, and the students quickly dug in, enjoying the feast.

**To be continued**

**DW: Just so you all know the rest of the night went the same as the book , so I don't see the point of copying JK's hard work.**

_**Kisa: Translation: she is being lazy.**_

**DW: Happy Easter to those who celebrate it!**

_**Kisa: Crazy-lady will try to update soon.**_

**DW: And review!!**


	5. Note

**With the new crossover section available, I've decided to combine my two versions of Taming Hogwarts into one story. I'm going to revise the story a little, and change a few minor details. Then I'm going to write a few more chapters, that way, if I get stuck again you won't have to wait forever for an update. I'll let you know when I've started the new version when I'm done.**

Wish me luck,  
digiwriter1392


End file.
